One Last Frak on New Caprica
by dmahnie98
Summary: Using a prompt on bsg-kink from altitudeandwine. "Cottle/Laura - NC - While Bill was away after the Cylon occupation of NC, Laura and Jack/Sherman occasionally slept together on NC. Now, the Fleet's return and rescue operation is immanent." This is my version of their last frak before the rescue


p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Another cool, brisk evening settled in on New Caprica. Laura Roslin sighed with a smile as she ushered out the children after the day's lessons. Following the last one out, she looked up absentmindedly towards the sky, as she often did. The rumors of late had her doing it more./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Please hurry, Bill," she whispered to herself. Her eyes gazed over the rows of tents that were becoming more and more empty. Cylon-sympathizers or innocents, it didn't seem to matter. The number of kids in her lessons were shrinking as more parents started to vanish overnight./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Madam President," came a gravelly voice behind her./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Laura chuckled. "Caught you again," she said, turning to greet the white-haired older man with a knowing smirk./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Doc Cottle cleared his throat, a sheepish look of slight embrassment covering his face. "Sorry...old habits are hard to break. Laura."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""No need to apologize. Just don't let the toasters hear you call me that. So, what brings you here?"/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Cottle took a drag of his cigarette and lifted a small bag and handed it to her. "Preventive meds for the baby and her mother. There's only a few doses, it was all I could spare for now. That nasty cold is going around, and I don't want them catching it."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Thank you, Doctor. That's very thoughtful of you." Laura accepted the bag, her fingers brushing his for a brief moment that she tried to prolong as much as possible. It had been a while, and she missed his touch. Their eyes locked, the question silent but both of them hearing the words/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""With how cold it's getting at night, I hope your bed is warm enough," Laura said, arching her eyebrows./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Actually," Cottle said, letting a puff of smoke out. "It's not been as warm as I would like. Any plans for tonight?"/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Well, besides hoping I don't get dragged from my tent...no."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Cottle gave a gruff chuckle, sending a spark of arousal through Larua's body. Boy, it had been longer than she thought if just his voice could give her such a reaction. "Yours, or mine?" he asked./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Yours. I'll drop these meds off and see you after."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"-/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Cottle invited her in, and offered her a drink. She accepted it, and noticed a short stack of books lying on a table. "Oh, are these new?"/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Yeah. A gift for treating some patients the other day. I'm not much of a reader, but it's something to take my mind off things."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Laura stepped over, picking them up and relishing the feel of paper and leather in her hands. Wisps and curls of smoke drifted over her shoulder, visible in the candlelight. Cottle stood close behind her, watching her page through the books as he puffed on his cigarette. Laura shifted back, bringing their bodies inches apart. She smiled as she heard him set his drink down, one of his large hands sliding around caress her belly while the other brushed her hair aside. Hot breath covered her neck as he nuzzled over her shoulder, grazing her skin with his chin and lips. A few days of stubble scratched against her in the most delicious way, the combination of his hands and face causing her legs to tremble slightly./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Why didn't we do this more often," Cottle said, kissing her neck, never twice in the same place. His hands roamed across her body, holding her close. Experienced hands, ones that had brought her to climax several times./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Laura ground her hips back, brushing against the older man's groin and awakening his need. "We both lead busy lives. But the wait between these nights only makes the sex that much better. Ahhh..." she trailed off, holding onto one of his arms as the other reached back to grasp his head. He took the hint, kissing and licking a trail up her neck to her jaw as she turned her head to the side and captured his mouth in a kiss./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Too many clothes," he breathed against her lips, his hands snaking under her shirt but unable to get further./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Laura kissed him hard, turning her body around and wrapping her arms around his neck. "Then undress me," she said, licking his lips before stepping back to allow him access. Deft, yet delicate digits attacked her buttons, and before she knew it her shirt and bra were on the floor. He wasted no time in dropping his head to worship her breasts, his expert touch fondling one nipple to hardness while his tongue and lips brought throaty moans aloud in the room from the former President./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Laura let him switch, allowing him to perform his oral assault on her other breast before dragging his head up for a hungry kiss. She swirled her tongue against his lips as he let her in, greeting her with his own tongue. He tasted of smoke and liquor, and as she explored his mouth she remembered why she enjoyed sleeping with him so much. He wasn't overly aggressive, he wasn't timid or shy. He knew how to please a woman, knew when to lead and when to follow, and showed a level of patience he did not display in his personality outside of the bedroom./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Her actions had caused his body to respond, his manhood fully erect, pressing hard against her thigh. Laura sucked his bottom lip and drew back, and together they removed the rest of their clothing. She took his hand and led him to the edge of the bed, where the older man took charge and lifted her up. He moved them onto the bed, laying her down on her back and resuming his attention towards her breasts. Calloused fingers drifted all over her body, his hot tongue laving against her taut nipples and all around her breasts. She threaded her fingers through his white hair, taking one of his hands and capturing one of his fingers with her lips. She sucked and moaned around his thick digit while he continued to drive her pulse up. Every now and then, he would cease sucking and rub his stubble across her breasts, giving them a light scratching before soothing her skin with wet kisses./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Raw desire and arousal forced her to need more of him. She let his finger slip from her lips and let out a drawn out moan, urging him upwards. As before, she took hold of his face and captured his mouth with hers. Her tongue grazed his lips and pushed into his mouth, her legs wrapping tightly around his waist. His stocky build melded on top of her, the weight and heat of him so perfect and sexy. She flexed her hips, swallowing his gruff, gravelly grunt. Cottle's tongue pushed past hers and stole into her mouth, a slick invasion of raw passion. She sucked his tongue deep, and when their kiss broke, a trail of saliva connected their tongues./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Cottle pushed himself up, and Laura reached down to wrap her hand around his cock. She licked his neck, smearing the beads of precum around his thick erection as she stroked him. His grunts and fraks increased as his face formed more wrinkles, eyes squeezed shut in pleasure. His hand caught her wrist, halting her soon after./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Keep that up and I'm gonna cum," he said, his breathing heavy, eyes roaming her body./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""It's early still. You could cum, and cum again," Laura teased, reaching for his cock./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Cottle laughed. "I might be too old for that," he said, shifting down on the bed. "But you, on the other hand..." He grasped her hips and lowered his face towards her center./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Laura's eyes widened, and she sat up. "Hey, no fair! I..ohh, frak yessss..."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Whatever pleasure she felt from his tongue being in her mouth was doubled by his tongue being at her core. He traced her folds with the tip of his tongue, fingers stroking and massaging her pussy. He sucked at her clit, then drove his tongue inside, mouth clamping down over her opening as he started to frak her orally. She moaned, arms restlessly flailing around and when they did stop, her hands clenched the sheets tightly. The older man knew his way around a woman's body from years of practice, and his skills were certaintly being put into effect here./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"It didn't take long at all for Laura to reach her first noisy climax. Cottle held her hips down, laying a broad hand flat on her belly as he brought her down gently with his mouth. His tongue slowed, but never stopped, drawing lazy circles around her clit until she had settled. He kissed the inside of each of her thighs and sat back on his haunches. Laura let her eyes flutter back open, staring up at him. His lips and chin glistened with evidence of her juices. His cock stood pulsing, thick and proud, the broad, mushroom-shaped head leaking with more precum./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Laura gave him a devlish grin and, recovering from her orgasm, pushed herself up and crawled closer to him. She surprised them both by grasping his face and licking the wetness from his chin. The taste of herself mixed with his scent and sweat made her want more. She swept her tongue across his upper lip, then his lower lip, before kissing him deeply. Her tongue grazed his, a slick battle that ended in her frakking his mouth. She felt her lust reignite, and broke away from his mouth to kiss her way down his chest, her hands dragging through his white chest hair. She continued down until she reached his cock, pausing to fondle his sack before grasping the thick base of his length. She started from the base and licked a slick trail up his shaft, widening her tongue to gather the leaking precum before swallowing his cockhead./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Cottle grunted deep in his throat, head thrown back. Laura moved her lips up and down his shaft, taking more of his cock with each movement. Her tongue swirled around his engorged head as she sucked him deeply, moaning at her own actions. She thrived at giving him this much pleasure, and having this much control over him. She felt his hips straining to not thrust, and saw his hands gripping the sheets. Laura increased her pace, making wet sucking sounds as she swallowed his cock, her hands stroking and groping what parts she couldn't reach with her mouth. She eventually released her hold and drew back, admiring her handywork. The older man's cock was wet and glistened with her saliva, and she gave him one more slow lick before falling back onto the bed and spreading her legs./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Only seconds passed before Cottle was between her legs, lining his cock up with her pussy and thrusting deep inside. The two of them moaned together, finally joined as one. Laura told herself to take a moment to really soak up the feeling of him inside her, but that didn't last long and neither did Cottle's patience. His hold broke as he thrust into her hard, setting a strong pace that drove her mad with pleasure. She settled in for the ride and wrapped her legs around him, driving him deeper inside her as her arms coiled themselves around his neck. They kissed, both grunting from the force of their lovemaking. His cock stroked her pleasure points over and over with each thrust, the sound of their frakking echoing around the tent./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Laura felt her second climax rising. Every fiber of her being was burning with pleasure, the roaring fire pulsing at the gates which she tried to hard to hold back for wanting this feeling to last forever. Cottle lost his pace and was nearing the edge, his hips jerking widly against her. He grunted and buried himself completely inside her as he spilled his seed. Laura felt him fill her, his load thick and warm, and his climax drove her to her own orgasm. Her walls tightened and she milked his cock for every drop as her juices flowed over his pulsing shaft. He laid atop her, catching his breath before pulling out, his cock slick with their lovemaking./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"With one arm around her, they lay next to each other, breathing long and deep. Cottle reached for a cigarette, and they shared one as they drifted down from their high. Neither of them spoke, a comfortable silence shared as they were busy enjoying the moment, Laura tracing a path through his chest hair as he stroked her shoulder./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""If the rumors are true, things might get ugly again down here," Laura said. She rested her chin on his chest and looked up at him. "We might not get the chance to do this again."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""But we knew that." A long drag of his cigarette. "We told ourselves this was going to happen that first night. What matters is, we enjoyed ourselves and I got to frak the President."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Laura laughed and slapped his arm lightly. She dressed and kissed him goodbye, staring up at the sky on her walk back to her tent. She knew once they were back on Galactica, things would be different. Bill would be in her life once again. But did things have to go back to the way they were? Or could they change, maybe for the better?/p 


End file.
